<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ENDLESS LOVE by gzmdi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708535">ENDLESS LOVE</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gzmdi/pseuds/gzmdi'>gzmdi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>YiZhan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Xiao Zhan | Sean, Fanfiction, Love, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Top Wang Yi Bo, Top Wang Yi Bo/Bottom Xiao Zhan | Sean, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean Character Combinations, WangXian Week</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Türkçe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:53:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gzmdi/pseuds/gzmdi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bu dünyada başıma gelmiş en güzel şeysin  Xiao Zhan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Married Couple - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ENDLESS LOVE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'' Kayboldum ...</p><p>Teninde, kokunda ve dokunuşunda kayboldum.</p><p>Ben sende kayboldum Xiao Zhan. ''</p><p>'' EVLEN BENİMLE ... ''</p><p>***</p><p>'' Yibo hayatım uyan artık nikaha geç kalacağız. Böyle bir günde uyumayı düşünmüyorsun değil mi? ''</p><p>Kıvrılan dudak kenarlarıyla adeta etrafa ışık saçarken Yibo'nun gözlerini açar açmaz gördüğü manzara buydu. Ona gülümsemesini en içten şekilde sunmuş, o an o gülüşün içinde kaybolmak istemişti.</p><p>'' Uyandım güzelim. Seni ömrümün öğren kadar dibimde tutacağım bir günü nasıl olurda uyuyarak geçiririm. ''</p><p>Yüzündeki sinsi gülüşle devam etmişti konuşmasına.</p><p>'' Hem bugün kendini herşeye hazırlasan iyi olur güzelim. Bugün gerçekten çok yorulacaksın. Özellikle de gece. ''</p><p>Gülümsemeler kahkalara karışırken göğsünde hissettiği acı bir anlık ufak bir çığlık atmasına neden olmuştu. Xiao Zhan uzun parmaklarıyla hafifçe çıplak bedene vurmuş ardından duyduğu çığlıkla yüzü düşmüş, hemen vurduğu yere en sıcak öpücüğünü kondurmuştu.</p><p>Konuşurken daha da çocuklaşırken dudaklarının yanı başında dirsekleri yüzüne bakan adama mızmızlanmaya başlamıştı bile.</p><p>''Canım çok acıdı ama güzelim. Sence bu küçücük öpücük canımın acımasını geçirir mi?''</p><p>''Wang Yibo arsızlaşma''</p><p>Zhan'ın belinde hissettiği el onu kendine daha da çok çekerken ellerini yatan adamın göğsünün üstünde birleştirmiş, gözlerini ona aşkla bakan adamın gözlerinin içine kenetlemişti. Çıplak bedenleri ise yangına davetiye çıkarır gibiydi.</p><p>''Güzelim sana her zaman arsızım. Ben sana her zaman açım. Hiçbir zaman doyamam sana. Bu kokuna, bu gülüşüne ve de beni öptüğün o arsız ateşli dudaklarına.''</p><p>Cümlesinin sonunda o dudaklara bastırmıştı kendi dudaklarını. Alev alev yanarken yangında bedeninin yanmasını çoktan göze almıştı bile her ikiside. Ayrılan dudakların hissettiği hoşnutsuzluk sözlerle daha da bozulmuştu.</p><p>''Hadi kalk artık bebeğim daha çok işimiz var geç kalmayalım.''</p><p>Ellerini çıplak göğüsün üzerinden çekmeden kulağına doğru eğilip konuşmuştu Zhan tekrardan. Sıcak nefesini tenine verirken irkilmişti Yibo.</p><p>''Hem gece daha çok işimiz var değil mi bitanem.''</p><p>Yüzünü kaldırıp yatan bedene göz kırpmıştı. Kışkırtıcı bakışları daha da çileden çıkarırken arkasını dönmüş yataktan kalkmak için kenarına doğru bedenini sürüklemişti. Tam kalkacakken arkadan sarılan bir çift el önünde birleşirken sırtında hissettiği sıcak beden daha da karşı konulamaz duruma sokuyordu.</p><p>Kalkmasına fırsat vermeden öpmüştü onu boynunun en ince yerinden. Öpmeyi en çok sevdiği o boyun girintisi, kokusunun en yoğun olduğu yerdi. En çok sevdiği sarıldığı bedenin boynuna yüzünü gömüp dakikalarca kokusunu içine çekmekti. Wang Yibo'nun en sevdiği şey o boyun girintisine kendi hapsetmekti.</p><p>''Hadi gidelim aşkım. Gel beraber duşa girelim.''</p><p>Elinden tutup yönlendirdiği bedeni hayatlarındaki en önemli ana hazırlamak için götürmüştü.</p><p>***</p><p>Geçen saatler bedenin titreyip ayakta daha fazla durmasını zorlaştırıyordu. Wang Yibo mihrapta hayatını adadığı adamı beklerken gözlerinin heyecandan kararmasına, beyninin dönmesine engel olamıyordu. Yüzünü bir saniye bile ayırmadığı kapıya bakarken gördüğü beden gözlerinden damla damla yaşların süzülmesine neden olmuştu.</p><p>Öyle güzeldi, öyle harika, öyle yakışıklıydı ki ''iyiki bu güzellik benim'' diye düşündü Yibo kalbinin hızlı atmasıyla parçalanacak göğüs kafesini yukarı aşağı sallarken.</p><p>Ona her adım atışında Xiao Zhan'ın kalbi yerinden çıkacak gibiydi. Kalbinin artık sığmadığı göğüs kafesi sanki kırılıp parçalara ayrılıyormuş gibi hissediyordu heyecandan. Adımları sevdiği adamın bedenine yaklaştıkça gözlerinin içi adeta parlıyordu.</p><p>Son adımında onun yüzüne baktığında gördüğü yaşlar kalbini paramparça ederken, bir adım yaklaşarak kapatmıştı mesafeyi. Elini onun yüzüne koymuş baş parmağıyla elmacık kemiklerini okşadıktan sonra gözlerinden süzülen yaşları silip,bakmayı en çok sevdiği gözlerin üstüne öpücük kondurmuştu. Nefessiz kalmasına neden olmuştu parmakları. Değdiği her yeri yakan beden şimdi parmaklarıyla can yakıyordu. Burnunu burnuna sürtüp geri çekilmişti Zhan. Hâlâ bir nefes kadar mesafedeyken dökülmüştü sevgi sözcükleri.</p><p>''Seni seviyorum Yibo'm. Seni öyle çok seviyorum ki ömrümün her bir anı seninle olsun istiyorum.''</p><p>Gözlerinden birer damla daha yaş akarken dudağına kondurduğu öpücükle devam etmişti Yibo. Sıcak öpücüğü dudağında felakete neden olurken sözleri kalbine ok gibi saplamıştı.</p><p>''Seni seviyorum Zhan'ım. Seni öyle çok seviyorum kalbim alevinle yanarken, bedenim bedeninle tutuşurken, gözlerin gözlerime değerken her anımda yaşadığımı hissediyorum. Ben sende yaşıyorum. Ben senin her zerrende yaşamı tadıyorum.''</p><p>Edilen yeminlerden sonra birbirlerinin parmaklarına taktıkları yüzükler ışıldarken tekrar birleşmişti dudakları.</p><p>''Hazır mısın güzelim''</p><p>Histerik gülüşle yüzüne bakarken aklından geçen yaramazlıkları anlamıştı Zhan. Başını sağa sola sallarken ''hiç değişmeyeceksin'' diye düşünmüş, ömrünün sonuna kadar değişmemesi için tanrıya yalvarmıştı.</p><p>***</p><p>Bir kaç saat sonra...</p><p>''Hey bebeğim hadi ama hazırlanmadın mı daha?''</p><p>''Yibo acele ettirmesene işte birşey unutmak istemiyorum. Bu yüzden tatilimizi berbat etmek istemem.''</p><p>Adımlarını yatağın kenarında valizi tekrar tekrar kontrol eden bedene doğru atarken arkadan sarıldığı beden bir anlık şaşkınlıkla ürpermişti. Beline sarılan bir çift el, boynuna çenesini dayamış bir yüz ve ensesinde hissettiği sıcacık nefesi.</p><p>''Hadi ama güzelim sen benim yanımda olduğun sürece nasıl tatilim kötü geçebilirki? Benim istediğim tek sensin.''</p><p>Boynuna kondurduğu öpücüğe kıkırtısı eklenmiş ardından devam etmişti cümlesine.</p><p>''Ha birde benim için yanıp tutuşan bedenin''</p><p>Önünde birleşen ellerin üstüne vurmuştu Zhan.</p><p>''Git Yibo. Bırakta işimi bitireyim.''</p><p>''Ama hadi güzelim yapma böyle gidersem beni özlersin sonra.''</p><p>''Yibo!!''</p><p>''Tamam bitanem tamam. İçeride bekliyorum seni ne olur hızlan geç kalmak istemiyorum.''</p><p>***</p><p>Gecenin karanlığı yavaş yavaş sökerken direksiyondaki adam yanındaki koltukta kıvrılmış bedene göz ucuyla bakmıştı. Yüzünde oluşan gülümseme adeta kulaklarına ulaşmış, yaramazlık yapmamak için direksiyonu elleri arasında sıkmıştı.</p><p>''Ahh dayanamayacağım''</p><p>Yibo arabayı durdurmuş, kenarda duran kalemle uyurken melek gibi görünen adamın yüzüne anlamsız şekiller çizmeye başlamıştı. Burnunun üstüne kocaman siyah bir nokta koymuş, gözlerinin kenarına kelebek kanatlarına benzeyen şekiller çizmişti. En çok sevdiği yer olan beni ise kalp içine almıştı. Kahkaha atmamak için kendini zor tutarken kıvranan bedeni uyandırmamak için elinden geldiğince çabucak toparlanmış, kalan yolu biran önce bitirebilmek için hızlanmıştı.</p><p>Dakikalar sonra mırıldanarak uyanmaya çalışan Zhan,gözlerini ovuşturmuş anlamsız bir şekilde konuşmaya başlamıştı. Yibo'nun kıkırtılarını duymuş, anlamsız bir şekilde neye güldüğünü çözmeye çalışıyordu.</p><p>Dikiz aynasından yüzünü gören Zhan tiz bir çığlık atmış, doğrulduğu koltukta yana dönerek söylenmeye başlamıştı bile.</p><p>''YİBO!!''</p><p>Devirdiği gözleri arasından hala sızlamaya devam ediyordu Zhan.</p><p>''Hiç büyümeyeceksin değil mi? Jianguo bile senden daha uslu''</p><p>Yüzünü düşürmüş yanındaki adama omuzunu sallayarak bıyık altından gülmeye devam ediyordu.</p><p>''Hııhh. Kim demiş jianguo benden daha uslu diye. Sen o yaramaza nasıl uslu dersin. Her gece seninle benim arama giriyor ne zaman sana yaklaşsam tırmalıyor. Ben ondan daha usluyum.''</p><p>''Tabi bitanem sen daha uslusun.''</p><p>***</p><p>Şehir merkezinden uzakta, sahil kasabasındaki küçük kulübede ahşap kokuları arasında bir haftalık tatildi bu. Önceden bütün hazırlıklarını yapmış, ortamı sevdiği adamın seveceği bütün güzelliklerle,yiyecek ve içeceklerle doldurmuştu.</p><p>Arabadan iner inmez gördüğü manzara karşısında gözlerinin içi adeta bir mücevher gibi parlamıştı.</p><p>''Gözlerin bu ışıltıyı asla kaybetmesin güzelim. Yoksa dünyam tamamen karanlığa gömülür.''</p><p>Zhan'ın koşarak sarıldığı beden sımsıkı onu sarmış, minik bir buse kondurmuştu dudaklarına.</p><p>''Sen benim aydınlığımken ben asla karanlığa gömülmem bitanem.''</p><p>Parmaklar iç içe geçmiş birbirine kenetlenirken, Zhan Yibo'nun kendisini kulübeye doğru götürmesine izin vermişti.</p><p>En güzel şekilde süslenmiş odayı görünce gözlerinden yaşların süzülmesine engel olamamış,defalarca sevdiğini haykırmıştı ona.</p><p>''Seni seviyorum. Seni çok seviyorum. Sen benim bu hayatta başıma gelmiş en güzel şeysin.''</p><p>Elleri arasına aldığı yüzün her zerresini öpen Zhan dudaklarına gelince geri çekilmişti. Ne olduğunu anlamayan Yibo anlamsız gözlerle ona bakakalmıştı.</p><p>''Dudakların Wang Yibo dudakların benim çaresiz kaldığımda sığınacak limanım, susuz kaldığımda kana kana içtiğim suyum.''</p><p>Ateşli öpüşmenin içine düşerken eller birbirlerinin teninde tekrar tekrar keşfe çıkmıştı. Kıyafetler yerde kendine yer bulurken öpüşmekten soluksuz kalmış bedenler kendini yatağa yatmış belkide saatler geçecek bir sevişmeye kucak açmışlardı.</p><p>Gün yavaş yavaş ağarırken denizin üstüne yansıyan kızıllık maviliğe karışırken oluşan görüntü kulübenin penceresinden içeri sızarken yorgunluktan bitap düşmüş iki adam kucak kucağa yatıyordu. Zhan'ın ince uzun parmakları Yibo'nun göğsünün üstünde gezinirken, kulağını dayadığı kalbi adeta maratondan yeni çıkmış gibi atıyordu.</p><p>''Çok hızlı atıyor.''</p><p>Zhan'ın saçlarının arasına geçirdiği parmakları ince teller arasında yolunu bulmaya çalışırken, diğer elini onun omzuna getirmiş ritmik bir şekilde okşamaya devam ediyordu.</p><p>''Kalbim sadece senin için atıyor. Atmayada devam edecek bitanem. Ellerin arasına verdim ben onu. Ömrümün sonuna kadar sadece sana ait.''</p><p>''Binlerce kez söylesemde Yibo seni çok seviyorum. Her zaman ilk günkü gibi sevmeye devam edeceğim.''</p><p>***</p><p>3 yıl sonra...</p><p>''Zhan...''</p><p>''Artık yeter ama önce jianguo şimdide...''</p><p>''Beni artık sevmiyor musun...''</p><p>''Neden beni bu kadar ihmal ediyorsun güzelim...''</p><p>Yibo'nun sızlaması bitmek bilmiyordu. Kıskançlığı günden güne artarken Zhan ne yapacağını bilmez bir şekilde arada kalmıştı. İhmal ettiğini biliyordu ama dayanamıyor, gününün her dakikasını onun yanında geçirmekten kendini alıkoyamıyordu.</p><p>''Yibo'm. Bitanem asma yüzünü lütfen. Ben bu güzellikten bir saniye bile ayrı kalamıyorum.''</p><p>''Peki ya ben Zhan.. Ben.. Benden ayrı kalabiliyormusun?''</p><p>Asık suratıyla büzmüş olduğu dudakları arasından konuşmaya devam ederken kucağındaki hareketlenmeye gülmemek için kendini zor tutuyordu.</p><p>''Yibo şunun güzelliğine bir baksana. Minik ellerine, minicik ayaklarına, fındık burnuna baksana. Kendimi onları ısırmamak için zor tutuyorum.''</p><p>''A-yuan bitanem gördün mü baban ne çabuk unuttu beni. Daha bir kaç ay öncesine kadar Yibo'm diye peşimde dolanırken şimdi A-yuan diye senin peşinde dolanıyor. Bende miniğim benimde bakıma ihtiyacım var ama baban beni görmezden geliyor.''</p><p>Zhan mızmızlanan Yibo'ya gülmemek için kendini o kadar sıkmıştı ki nefes alamayacak kıvama geldiğinde kendini bırakıvermişti.</p><p>''Yuan bak şimdide bize gülüyor. Bu baban iyice delirdi.''</p><p>Yibo'nunda kahkahaları havaya karışırken kucağındaki minik Yuan'a bakan parlayan gözleri Zhan'ın hayatındaki en güzel anlardandı. Telefonuyla iki küçük çocuğun fotoğraflarını çekmeye başladığında bu anların hiç son bulmamasını diledi.</p><p>''Sende gel bitanem. Üçümüzün fotoğrafını çek.''</p><p>Yibo'nun yanına oturan Zhan ona doğru daha da yanaşıp bedenlerini birbirine yapıştırırken ikiside birbirine bakmış, geri sayım yapan kamera bu anı sonsuza kadar ölümsüzleştirmişti.</p><p>***</p><p>4 sene sonra... (Yuan 5 yaşında)</p><p>''A-yuan hadi kalk artık oğlum. Babana beraber kahvaltı hazırlayalım. Ama sessiz ol ki mızmız baban uyanmasın.''</p><p>Peltek konuşması Zhan'ın yüzünü güldürürken yarı uykulu şekilde konuşmaya çalışması en tatlı zamanlarıydı.</p><p>''Tamam babacım. Peki babam hazırladığımız kahvaltıyı beğenecek mi?''</p><p>Yuan daha önceki başarısızlıklarını tekrar tekrar Zhan'ın yüzüne vururken asılan yüzüne minicik eller avuç içini yaslamıştı. Küçük, bir o kadar da sıcacık parmaklarıyla elmacık kemiklerini okşarken yanağına öpücük kondurmuş, birbirine kavuşmayan minicik elleriyle Zhan'ın boynuna sarılmıştı.</p><p>''Hadi gidelim babacım.''</p><p>Zhan kucakladığı minik bebeğini sessizce mutfağa götürürken yatak odasının kapısından göz ucuyla bakmıştı sevdiği adamın halâ uyuyup uyumadığına. Emin olduktan sonra işaret parmağını dudağının üstüne getirmiş Yuan'a sessiz olması için işaret etmişti.</p><p>Koridordan ilerleyip mutfağa geldiklerinde buzdolabının önünde dikilen biri küçük biri büyük iki çocuk ne yapacaklarına karar vermeye çalışıyordu.</p><p>''Babaya ne pişirelim bitanem?''</p><p>''Yumurta babacım''</p><p>''Başka ne yapalım peki sadece yumurta mı yapalım babaya?''</p><p>Parmağını yüzüne götürmüş düşünürken öyle sevimliydi ki Zhan gülümsemekten kendini alıkoyamadı.</p><p>''Bence baba seni yesin. Bu kadar tatlı sen varken başka bişey yapmaya gerek varmı.''</p><p>İkiside sessizce birbirine bakarak kıkırdamıştı. Dolaptan aldıkları malzemeleri tezgahın üstüne yerleştirirken özenli davranmış, tek bir yumurta bile kırmamak için baya uğraşmışlardı.</p><p>İçine koyacakları malzemeleri doğradıktan sonra yumurtaları büyük bir özenle kaseye kırmış, ardından gerekli diğer şeyleri atarak Yuan'a uzatmıştı.</p><p>''Karıştır babacım. Bende tavaya yağı koyayım.''</p><p>Zhan minik ellere çırpıcıyı verdikten sonra tezgahın altından tavayı almış ocağa doğru yönelmişti.</p><p>''Baba ben bunu karıştırdım. Hadi pişirelim.''</p><p>Başıyla onayladıktan sonra kasedeki yumurtayı almış tavaya dökmüştü. Oluşan kabarcıklara sevinen Yuan babasının koluna sarılmış, en güzel gülümsemesini sunmuştu.</p><p>Masayı hazırlayamaya başlayan Zhan tabakları minicik ellere vermiş, masaya koymasını söylemişti. Çatal,bıçak, bardak derken masa sade ama şık bir görüntü aldıktan sonra herşeyin hazır olduğunu belli edercesine Yuan'a dönmüştü.</p><p>''Hadi babacım gidip uykucu babayı kaldıralım. Yoksa akşama kadar uyumaya devam edecek.''</p><p>Kahkahalar eşliğinde kucağına aldığı bebeğini yatak odasına doğru götürüyordu. Yatağın kenarına oturmuş, oğlunuda bıraktıktan sonra uyuyan yakışıklı bedene minik ama sıcak bir öpücük kondurmuştu.</p><p>''Hayatım hadi uyan. Saat kaç oldu halâ uyumaya devam mı edeceksin?''</p><p>Küçük küçük mırıldanmalar arasında gözlerini açmaya çalışmış, uyumaktan şişmiş gözlerini araladığında hayatını adadığı iki erkeği görmüştü. Peltek konuşma seslerini duyduktan sonra yüzüne yerleşen gülümsemeyle mızmızlanmaya başlamıştı bile.</p><p>''Hadi ama baba kalk artık acıktık biz.''</p><p>Yuan fırsat vermeden konuşmaya devam ederken belinden tuttuğu çocuğu tek seferde yatağa yatırmış, parmaklarıyla gıdıklamaya başlamıştı bile. Yibo'nun en çok duymayı sevdiği şey minik oğlunun kahkaha sesleriydi.</p><p>''Baba... Baba yapma. Gıdıklanıyorum yapma.''</p><p>Gülmekten zorlukla konuşan çocuk karnına ağrılar girene kadar gülmeye devam etmişti. Duran parmaklar saçların arasına gitmiş, o küçük tombul yanaklarına kocaman bir öpücük almıştı Yuan babasından.</p><p>Yibo bebeğine karşı büzdüğü dudakların arasından konuşmuştu.</p><p>''Tamam tamam kalktım kızmayın artık bana.''</p><p>''Baba yüzünü yıka sonra da hemen mutfağa gel olur mu?''</p><p>''Tamam oğlum sen git bende hemen geliyorum.''</p><p>Oğlunun odadan çıkmasının ardından sevdiği adama uzanmış dudaklarından uzun bir öpücük çalmıştı.</p><p>''Günaydın öpücüğüm''</p><p>''Arsız''</p><p>Mutfağa girdikten sonra hazırlanmış masayı görmüş, gözlerinin ışıltısını karşılarındaki bedenlere sunmuştu.</p><p>''Siz ikiniz kahvaltı mı hazırladınız? Hemde bana''</p><p>''Evet hayatım hadi gel otur. A-yuan senin için kendi elleriyle yumurta pişirdi.''</p><p>''Minik bebeğim babasına kahvaltı hazırlamış hemde o ısırmak istediğim minik elleriyle.''</p><p>Masada kahkalar havada uçuşurken Yibo'nun yüzündeki mutluluğu gören baba oğul birbirlerine bakıp el çakmışlardı.</p><p>***</p><p>2 sene sonra...( Yuan 7 yaşında)</p><p>''Yibo...''</p><p>Zhan kapıda inatla bekleten adama bağırmaya devam ediyordu.</p><p>''Hadi ama geç kalıyoruz. Kimse senin yakışıklılığına vurulmayacak. Çünkü yanında ben varım. Şimdi çabuk ol Yuan arabada sıkılmaya başladı.''</p><p>Yatak odasından kapıda bekleyen adama bağırmaya devam ederken bir yandan da ceketinin önünü düzeltmeye çalışıyordu.</p><p>''Ne demek kimse yakışıklılığıma vurulmayacak güzelim hem ben varken kim sana bakmaya cesaret edebilir ki değil mi?''</p><p>Gülmeye devam ederken konuşmaya devam etmişti.</p><p>''Hem sen zaten bana çoktan vurulmadın mı güzelim. Başkasının bana bakmasına ihtiyacım yok.''</p><p>Koşa koşa geldiği kapıyı hızla kapatmış, onları bekleyen kocası ve oğlu daha fazla mızmızlanmasın diye hızlıca arabaya doğru yürümüştü.</p><p>''Evet beyler kemerlerimizi bağlayalım gidiyoruz. Güzel bir gün bizi bekliyor değil mi?''</p><p>Bahar havası iyice kendini belli ederken hafif bir esinti yüzlerini okşamaya başlamıştı bile. Yuan'ın ısrarı üzerine göl kenarına gelmiş hafta sonlarını akşama kadar dışarda eğlenerek geçireceklerdi.</p><p>Babalarının ortasına geçip ikisininde elinden tutmuş minik bedeniyle yürürken bir yandanda mutluluğu yüzünden okunuyordu. Okuldaki arkadaşlarına sürekli babalarıyla yaptığı aktiviteleri anlatıyor, gittiği yerlerin güzelliklerinden bahsediyordu. Her hafta sonu sürekli yeni yerler keşfetmek için bir yerlere giderler, Yuan'ın görmediği güzellikleri görmelerini sağlarlardı.</p><p>''Burası daha da çok güzelleşmiş hatırlıyorsun değil mi hayatım?''</p><p>Yibo Zhan'a bakıp konuşmaya devam ederken etrafına bakınan Zhan yüzünü ona doğru dönmüş, gözlerini gözlerine kenetlemişti.</p><p>''Evet nasıl unutabilirim ki burayı. Her zaman benim için en özel yer olarak kalacak.''</p><p>Meraklı gözlerle babalarına bakan çocuk ne konuştuklarını anlamaya çalışıyordu. Bunu gören Zhan küçük bedeni kucağına almış buranın neden özel bir her olduğunu anlatmaya başlamıştı.</p><p>''Burası babanla benim ilk buluştuğumuz, ilk öpüştüğümüz ve bana evlenme teklifi ettiği yer.''</p><p>Geçmiş anılarını hatırlarken mutluluktan gözlerinden süzülen yaşlar minik parmakları yüzünde hissetmesiyle daha da çoğalmıştı. Kendini tutmaya çalışırken sevdiği adamın da elini yüzünde hissedince durduramamıştı gözyaşlarını.</p><p>''Seviyorum. İkinizide çok seviyorum. Bu hayatta bana verilen en güzel hediye ikinizsiniz. Siz benim kalbim, benim uğruna yaşamayı istediğim aşklarımsınız.''</p><p>''Seni seviyorum güzelim. Öyle çok seviyorum ki seni sevdiğimi dünyaya haykırabilirim. Yeter artık ağlama biliyorsun sizin bir damla göz yaşınıza bile dayanamıyorum.''</p><p>Baş parmağıyla sildiği göz yaşlarının üstüne öpücüğünü kondurmuştu Yibo. Babasını taklit etmeye çalışan minik beden ise yetişemiş,babasının yüzünü elleriyle kendine doğru çekmiş minik dudaklarıyla gözlerinin üstüne sıcak bir öpücük kondurmuştu.</p><p>''Ağlama baba yoksa bende ağlarım.''</p><p>Tehtit vari çıkan sesi ikisinide gülümsetmişti.</p><p>''Güzelim bu oğlun sana benzemeye başladı farkındasın değil mi? Her şeyde senin gibi tehdit ediyor bak sen şu küçük fareye.''</p><p>Babaları tarafından gıdıklanmaya başlayan Yuan kendisini hızlı bir şekilde yeşil çimlerin üzerine atmış etrafına herkesin imreneceği kahkalarını sunmuştu.</p><p>Saatlerce oynayan Yuan yorgunluktan bedenini daha fazla ayakta tutamaz hale geldikten sonra her fırsatta uzanan Yibo'nun yanına bedenini bırakıvermişti.</p><p>Uyuyan iki bebeğe bakan Xiao Zhan her fırsatta yaptığı şeyi yapmış bu anı ölümsüzleştirmek için fotoğraflarını çekmişti.</p><p>Yuan ailelerine katıldığından beri neredeyse hergün yüzlerce fotoğraf çekmiş, onlarca albüm hazırlamıştı. Asla bırakamadığı huyu onlara en güzel anılarını tekrar tekrar hatırlama şansı veriyordu.</p><p>İzlerken dudağının kenarının kıvrılmasını gören Yibo ayı bile kıskandıracak gülüşünü sunmuştu ona aşkla bakan adama.</p><p>''Her zaman böyle gül bana güzelim. O gülümsemende boğulmak istiyorum.''</p><p>'' Ben sende kaybolmak istiyorum. ''</p><p>Zhan onun zaman sevdiğini haykırdığı adamın dudaklarına tekrar tekrar uzun öpücük kondurmuştu.</p><p>'' Ben çoktan sanat kayboldum ... ''</p><p> </p><p>OĞUL</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>